Dig-it-Out
by Golden Ape
Summary: Three boys are pulled into an alternate dimension thanks to a dumb prank. They have to find a way out with help from the mostly friendly locals and some very friendly mob girls. I do not own Minecraft, Mob-Talker, or any mods that are used or referenced. Caution-Language, naughtyness, and graphic details, but little to no gore.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people I've been off for a while and haven't updated anything so here's something new to say I'm sorry. It's a short intro chapter but I will also be uploading another chapter along with it. I do not own Minecraft or any mods that are mentioned.

* * *

Dig-It-Out

Don't Touch Shiny Purple Mirrors

It was a blazing summer morning; three boys of the age 18 were walking to a location to be revealed by the first boy.

His name is Beck; he had an upbeat attitude and refused to tell them the nature of this expedition. His eyes were a stunning orange and his hair was long, messy, and brown. He wore unzipped dark purple hoodie with an orange t-shirt, faded blue jeans, and a pair of cheap running shoes. He was seen as the leader of the group by most because he always convinced the other two to go along with his plans and ideas. He had an aura of defiance and power.

The second boy whose name was Patrick was the tallest and strongest of the trio but was also the most gentle. He was dark skinned with deep red eyes; his hair was black and cropped. He wore a red hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath with a white undershirt under that, and baggy black jeans with a pair of old shoes that had flames drawn on them by Beck. The boy also had no sense of heat as he wore heavy clothing even in the hottest weather. He had an aura that made people feel at ease and happy.

The last boy was the least enthused of the adventure; his name was Cj or Cyrus Jr. He had short black hair and had cold grey eyes. He wore a white short sleeved button up shirt with a teal under shirt, a pair of cargo pants, and light running shoes. He was the brains of the three, and by brains he is actually the logic as he does no real planning. His aura was cold and very intimidating.

"Don't worry guys were almost there" Beck said reassuring the other two that they would be out of the heat soon.

"We hadn't started complaining yet" Cj retorted in monotone.

-10 minutes later-

"Okay here we are" Beck shouted with glee.

Patrick and Cj looked at unknown object before them. It was like a mirror but was not solid and was glowed in an eerie purple, it was perfectly flat against the wall of the back ally.

"What is it" Patrick asked confused why his friend dragged him here to see a purple square on the wall in the most dangerous part of town.

Beck shrugged and replied, "I was gonna pay one of you to touch it" he pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"No" Cj countered, still in monotone, "Whatever it is, it's not safe for new high school graduates to mess with"

Unfortunately Beck had snuck behind Patrick and Cj and tackled them into the square, expecting to slam into it and shatter it, but instead they went right through the square, and were pulled into a square vortex on the other side.

Everything went black.

* * *

More will be revealed in the next chapter so sit tight, if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second to last chapter of the day.

I do not own Minecraft.

I do not own any mods that are used and referenced. Mob Talker will be used throughout the story.

* * *

Night Will Fall for One

(Cyrus-POV)

I woke up with a shiver and looked around; I was leaning against a tree in a taiga with a blanket of snow covering the landscape; the evening sun above me. The strange thing was that the tree's trunk was a cube and so was the sun. That mirror must have sent us here. It suddenly dawned on me that I was alone. My friends could be anywhere or even dead.

I have to find them

I began to imagine the possible deaths each of us could end up in, I realized why Beck always called me emo. I did have a tendency to think of very dark and gruesome things.

I saw a flash of bright green out of the corner of my eye.

I stood up and called out, "I know your there!"

The figure let out a shrike and fell into the snow. It was a girl; she had bright orange hair, golden yellow eyes and a petite figure. She wore a green hoodie that had a pixelated sad face on the hood; the hoodie seemed to reach just past her upper thigh covering the things that should be covered. She also wore brown gloves, green stockings, and green tennis shoes.

She just sat there in the snow staring, waiting.

Expecting the staring contest to go no further I asked, "Who are you and why were you watching me?"

Her face turned red and turned away, "I've n…r s..n a b.. be..re."

"Speak up," I ordered.

"I've never seen you around here before."

I looked at her in shock. This girl obviously has had contact with civilization, or she would never been able to talk or even have those clothes. How could she have never seen a boy?

"What's your name?"

She looked back to me, her face still beet red. I motioned with my hand for her to answer.

"Cupa."

Strange name. At least she's eased up.

"My name is Cyrus," I said.

The silence returned and even I was beginning to feel awkward.

"What is this place?"

"This is Minecraftia," she answered with a face that said, "How could you not know".

"Why is everything made of blocks," I asked moving my foot across the completely flat ground.

"I don't know it's just always been like that"

This conversation isn't going anywhere and I need to find Beck and Patrick.

"Well, thank you for the information, but I need to go find my friends"

I turned and began going west deeper into the taiga.

"Wait it's getting late, it's not safe here at night," she looked at me with concern.

My eyes widened with surprise at the only kindness given to me ever since I met Patrick and Beck.

I shake my head and ask, "Well do you know where I can stay"

"Yeah, you can come back with me into Mob Town."

"Thanks, I need somewhere quiet to think"

-Meanwhile 50 layers of stone below-

(Beck-POV)

It was dark and quiet. I instantly thought, "is this a cave?" I felt the walls; they were smooth and made of stone, but ended in perfectly cut blocks. How the hell does that work. I walked forward, holding the wall with one hand to guide myself.

"Damn it," I cursed after cutting my leg after tripping over a step. I looked down at the wound, it was just a scrape. Meh. I continued forward.

After a few minutes of walking I spotted a light at the end of the tunnel. Great finally I can get a good idea of where I am. I walked carefully to the light.

I suddenly fall. A loud crack went throughout the cave.

"GYYAAA," I cried in pain.

I had gotten close enough to the light that it shone on my leg, which was bent at an uncomfortable angle. It didn't feel broken so I felt it carefully. The leg shifted with every motion I made so I thought it must be dislocated.

I suddenly hear a growl from behind. I turn and see a barely illuminated opening in the wall. Inside was a block that looked like grid that had sparks and a spinning figure inside. Then a puff of smoke appears next to the block and a blocky person comes out. It had green skin, a light blue shirt and blue jeans.

It growled again and began shambling towards me.

Shit! I start to slam my leg back into place, cursing with every slam. Finally after a few tries it goes back in and I run straight at the zombie. Good thing I'm on the boxing team. I send a barrage of punches and jabs at the zombie, it turned red with every hit. After about 20 hits in 9 seconds, cool new record, it topples over and disappears with a piece of what looked like beef jerky in its place.

I leave the meat on the floor and walk in the room and think, "I need to get rid of this zombie maker"

I begin kicking it and after a few kicks, cracks began to appear in the center on all of its visible sides. The weird part about hitting the block was that it didn't hurt my foot, but the block was made of metal. How could that possibly true.

The block eventually broke after I added some punches along with my kicks; it didn't hurt my fists either.

I looked around the room. There were two boxes on the ground. I opened the one on the left to find a miniature bed and a wooden pickaxe. I moved on to the second box and found torches and a raw chicken leg.

I placed the bed on the ground and it suddenly grew to a full half bed. I then tried the same for the other stuff I got from the boxes, nothing happened except the torches ignited and lit up the area. I looked down to my watch to check the time. Yeesh, it was late. So I lie down in my new bed and fell asleep.

(?-POV)

"He is much more intelligent than he looks and his soul shows no signs of fear. Interesting." A monotonous female voice said in the darkness.

-Meanwhile much deep underneath many layers of bedrock-

(Patrick-POV)

My first thoughts of the place I ended up were, "What did I do to deserve this." I've always been nice; I never spoke out of turn and have never hurt someone out of anger.

The place I ended up in was a fiery hell-hole, the ground was red a cracked, some of it was on fire, lava flowed from the ceiling and formed lava waterfalls and lakes. There was also some kind of structure that was made black bricks. The strange thing was that everything was made out of blocks.

I must have died and I'm now receiving my eternal punishment in the fires of hell.

The creatures startled me the most. There were blocky men that looked like a mix of zombie and pig, they carried golden swords, and they did not attack me, they only stood and watched. In the skies were white jellyfish that cried like babies and whenever they saw me they sneezed and shot a ball of fire at me.

I ran to the strange building made of bricks to escape the jellyfishes. I looked back to see if they followed and slam into something. I stop immediately after hearing someone fall and yell at me.

"Hey watch where your going!" someone yelled in a feminine voice filled with annoyance.

I look down to the person and blush. She had tanned skin, long blonde hair with hair clips that looked like eyes, and golden yellow eyes. She had a beautiful body covered only by a maroon bikini and golden wrist and thigh armor. There were golden rods floating around her. She also had a scowl pointed at me.

"Oh, I'm so s-sorry," I stuttered out as I stared at her rather impressive figure.

She began to inspect me. I stood up straight as she circled me. Had she never seen a boy before?

"Why are you wearing such thick clothing, its over 160 degrees down here," she asked.

"It is?"

I honestly hadn't noticed it was hot, but I guess it would be with all the fire and lava everywhere. She just continued to watch me. It was getting kind of awkward.

"Hey what is this place?"

"Uhhh, this is the Nether, where have you been, under a rock," she answered sarcastically.

"No but I'm not from here and I need to find my friends," I said while looking around the burning pit of sorrow.

"Well I suggest going to Minecraftia, that's where most newcomers end up, but usually they end up getting eaten alive by zombies."

I just stared at her not following anything she was describing. Luckily she caught on to my confusion.

"You're not very bright, are you," she rubbed her temples, "This world is separated into four dimensions, Minecraftia, the Nether, the End, and the Aether."

"So how do I get to Minecraftia," I didn't want to attempt to think about the other worlds, just the place my friends might be.

"You would need to make a portal, but you can't make one from here," she saw my face drop in disappointment, "but there is the portal that leads to Mob Town."

"Is it nearby?"

"Yeah but it's guarded by Charlotte"

I just stared at her in confusion.

"She's the princess of the Ghasts"

"You mean those flying white things"

"Yeah"

"Well if it's my only way out than we have to get there, lead the way," oh almost forgot, "By the way, I'm Patrick"

"My name's Blazette"

* * *

Woo that was a long chapter. Don't forget to review.

If you can guess who is watching Beck, scream her name in the reviews and I'll give you a shout out in the chapter she's revealed in.

The next three chapters will be focused on one boy at a time in this order.

1Cyrus

2Beck

3Patrick


	3. Chapter 3

Last chapter of the day.

Ok so now Cyrus gets a whole chapter alone with Cupa, at night. Let's see how nice of a place Mob Town is.

* * *

Mob Town

(Cyrus-POV)

We have been walking in silence for a while now. I guess she's nervous about walking home with a boy.

"Is there a hotel of some kind in Mob Town, it would probably be best if I stayed somewhere I can gets some privacy."

"Absolutely not, you need a place where you can get a decent night's sleep and fresh cooked meal"

I looked at her blankly. "Are you trying to get me to owe you something?"

She blushes and panicked, "What, no it's just that you're new and don't understand how things work around here and…"

I cut her off, "Its fine, I'm just being paranoid," she sure gets excited easily. "So, what would I need to know about getting by in this place?"

"Well you would need to know how to craft and collect materials, after that it should all come naturally"

"Teach me when we get to your house"

"Right"

-10 Minutes Later-

We had finally made it to Mob Town and it looked a lot like a village from those medieval movies Beck forced me to watch. We walked through a shopping district which was in the center of town.

Cupa took me to the east side of town. We stopped in front of her house. It was a two story wooden building with an undecorated exterior, except for the garden in the front lawn. The interior on the other hand, was full of green furniture, except for the black and white kitchen. She didn't take me upstairs.

"Welcome to my humble home," she said with a slight blush on her face.

"There's a lot of green," I said blankly.

"Sorry, it's my favorite color."

"It's fine, I like green to"

She turned a deep red and chuckled awkwardly.

"So, do you want to learn how to craft and collect now or tomorrow?"

"How about tomorrow, I need some time to think," I stated as I walked to the couch to lie down.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Night"

"Good night"

She stood on the first step and looked at me with a blush on her face. She covered it quickly and walked upstairs. I was left alone with my thoughts.

Okay. This place is known as Minecraftia, it is home to humans with primitive technology. Mob Town seems to be a safe place, for now. Now to find a way to bring Patrick and Beck here, Patrick will probably be able to ask for help politely or intimidate anyone that may be hostile. Beck may be a problem; he has either made enemies with the locals or gotten lost in a forest or something. Hopefully Neither of them have ended up too far away.

I decided that it was getting late and drifted into slumber.

(Cupa-POV)

I sat there hugging my pillow, my face as red as Redstone. He's different from the other humans, he didn't try to run or attack me. Most humans would run at the sight of a Creeper, but why didn't he. His first words to me, "I know your there," they felt like he was threatening me, I was so scared. Only, when I showed myself his voice softened and felt like he was treating me like a human being, he didn't care that I was a Creeper. Unless he doesn't know I am one, when he finds out he will definitely kill me. I better keep this a secret.

I closed my eyes pictured myself in his arms, and fell asleep.

* * *

Just so you know, Cyrus defiantly can tell Cupa likes him, it's just that he's too preoccupied with finding Beck and Patrick, and getting back home to care. He also doesn't really occupy his time with thinking about girls too often.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay let's see how Becks nap is going.

I didn't get as many answers I had hoped, but it's to be expected, this is a fairly new story after all.

**DigiPokeBrawler**: Sorry but no, he will come in at some point. Good job on having the only answer.

IMPORTANT-Just to point out the time, this Minecraft world has 24 hour days, it is 10:00pm. Cyrus went to sleep at 9:30pm. Patrick has been following Blazette for an hour. Beck will be waking up now. This chapter will also introduce a few perverted themes, no lemon, just a few boner references and looking down shirts.

I don't own Minecraft or any mods used or referenced.

* * *

Out of the Dark

(Beck-POV) 10:00pm

Hmmmm…..Errrrggg. I feel something on top of me.

I opened my eyes to see a cute girl staring right back at me. She had empty white eyes, pale skin, and short brown hair. She wore an un-tucked blue t-shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes, and had a blue pickaxe that looked like it was made of diamond.

"Sup," I said awkwardly. Did I do something before I went to sleep? Let's see, I beat a zombie into a new jerky form, I broke a metal box with my bare hands, looted two boxes, and went to sleep. Nope, no girl.

"Hello," she said as she laid her head down on my chest. That made me feel even more awkward.

Okay calm down Beck, you have a cute girl laying down in your bed staring at you, don't let your will power run dry.

She adjusted her body atop mine. The movement made her shirt slide down her chest which showed some pretty impressive C-cup cleavage. And to make it more awkward she brushed her leg against my _boys_.

Damnit stay down.

"Are you excited," she asked in monotone as she tilted her head.

Shit. My eyes widened in surprise. She felt it. I gotta get out of this situation.

"If you don't mind could you get off?"

"Why?"

Tch.

"I'm just a little uncomfortable, and my restraint-o-meter is running low."

She shrugged and threw herself off me, she seemed to float gracefully to the foot of the bed. I got up after her. She walked past me to break the bed with a few kicks, and picked up the miniature version of it. She turned back to me.

"Uhhh, sorry that I don't remember you getting here when I was awake, but when did you get here," how could I not remember meeting such a cute girl. Her eyes are so cool.

"I arrived before you fought the zombie, I watched you from the shadows until you killed it. When you started to break the spawner, I placed my bed and spare pick in the empty chest. When you fell asleep I came out of the shadows and climbed on your chest and observed your soul," she said with the same voice and facial expression through our encounter.

I've been sleeping in her bed. Oops. Wait, did she say she was watching me as I slept? My soul?

"Why were you watching me, where I come from, people don't watch others unless that person is in a movie or the person watching is just crazy."

"You are different from the others, I sensed you and two others enter this world with you and your soul was different from theirs and all the others before you."

Two others, does that mean Pat and Mr. Grump are here?

"Wait, world? Where exactly am I, and how am I different from the others?"

"You are in Minecraftia. Your soul showed no signs of fear worry of anyone other than yourself, but now there is worry for two people."

"Yeah there my friends, it's kind of my fault were here," I admitted as I looked down disappointed in myself.

I'm such an idiot, how could I do this to them, I don't have much to go back to, but Pat was a nice guy he doesn't deserve to be lost in another dimension, and Cyrus he probably could of become a huge CEO or something.

"It's okay, your friends are safe and with two of my acquaintances and one is already somewhere safe while the other is on his way there now," she said down to me after she put her hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her face. She had a different expression, she had a faint smile. It was cute. I blushed but shook my head to cover it.

A massive grin covered my face.

"Well what're we wait'n for? Let's go!"

I picked her up (Wow she's light), bridal style in excitement and started running through the cave, surprising her, another new expression. She'll have shown me all of her faces by the time I'm done.

"By the way I didn't get your name."

"Heroinebrine," she said with a deep blush. That's three.

"That's kind of long how about we shorten it to Hera," her name has the word heroine in it, which means hero. In Spanish class, I think Mr. Sanchez said the difference between a feminine word and a masculine word was an **a**, and an **o**. I hope I got that right.

She nodded with the same smile as before.

"I'm Beck. I hope we make great friends!"

* * *

Okay, Beck has made friends with a very cute girl.

Just so you know, Heroinebrine does not replace Herobrine, more will be revealed on that subject later.

Up next is Patrick and Blazette's trek to the Mob Town portal. Don't forget to review and favorite.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. Patrick has been following Blazette for one hour and thirty minutes.

I don't own Minecraft or any mods used or referenced.

* * *

Meeting Royalty

(Patrick-POV) 11:30pm

This is way too awkward.

I've been following Blazette for about an hour, I wish I wore a watch. I just can't stay behind her like this. The way she walks is just way to hot, and the fact that she's only wearing a bikini doesn't help. I decide, for my sanity's sake, to move next to her.

She scowls at me, "What are you doing?"

Crud. I have to think of an answer that won't make her think I'm a perv, "I just thought it would be easier to talk when I'm beside you," great, that sounds just like a pick-up line.

I can't quite tell but I swear that her face just turned redder, but I guess we are in hell, it's only natural that we feel hot.

"Whatever. Is there anything you'd like to know about any of the four realms?"

"Actually, yeah I do. Is Minecraftia less fiery than here?"

"Yes, it's basically a regular planet, it's made up of ten biomes that are spread out across the entire planet. Those biomes are forest, desert, plains, swampland, jungle, tundra, taiga, mountain, ocean, and mushroom."

"Sounds like my home, except for the mushroom part."

We walked as the silence returned. Luckily Blazette came up with another subject to talk about.

She looked at me, "Hey, what are your friends like?"

"Oh, well they're pretty interesting. Beck is the pseudo leader of our trio as he always drags us into adventures and problems that Cyrus will have to drag us out of. He can be pretty aggressive sometimes, but he is a nice guy with enough energy to last all day. Cyrus is the brains in our group, he's kind of quiet and scary but he just looks like he could kill you with a single glance, but he would never hurt anyone unless they provoked him."

"That Beck guy sounds like an asshole," she commented coldly.

"Yeah, sometimes, but no matter what trouble we end up in, he always takes the blame and won't allow either me or Cyrus to say otherwise."

"Well I guess everyone has redeeming qualities."

The silence returned but ended just as soon as it began.

"Look, there it is," she pointed down the hill.

I looked down the hill and saw a rectangular portal made of black blocks and a swirling purple center. It's similar to the portal that brought us here.

Sitting on the top row of blocks was a girl. She had pale skin red-orange eyes and long white hair. She wore w poufy hat with a Ghasts face, a beautiful wedding dress and long gloves.

She looked over to us and smiled at Blazette, "Hey Blazette, who's your boyfriend?"

"No! He's just a human that got sent here instead of Minecraftia," she frantically answered.

"Well, let me introduce myself. I am Charlotte, princess of the Ghasts."

"Nice to meet you I'm Patrick. I apologize if I'm not behaving properly in front of royalty," I said with a bow.

"No your fine, I'm not one of the important princesses anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Charlotte looked at Blazette.

"Uhhhg. This is usually the slime's job. There are three important princesses. The first is Stella, daughter of the Wither, she is the weakest of the three. The second is Heroinebrine, daughter of Herobrine, she rivals the third in power. The third is Andr, the daughter of the Ender Dragon. Unfortunately, all three kings are either insane or evil, but they're daughters aren't."

"So all the princesses are nice, right?"

Charlotte answered before Blazette could, "Not really. Andr is shy and introverted. Heroinebrine is emotionless and weird. Stella is probably the only threat, she is crazy and violent."

"But Andr and Heroinebrine are safe right?"

"Yeah, as long as they're not arguing. That's when you'll want to hide."

Blazette was beginning to get impatient, "Well thanks for the info but we gotta find this guy a place to stay."

"Your welcome," she blushes, "Patrick, make sure you come and visit me again."

"O-okay," I call as Blazette pushes me into the portal.

* * *

There we go chapter 5.

**This is an important question to me. **Should the guys build their own house, houses, or just move in with the girl that brought them to Mob Town. **Put your answer in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter, everyone arrives in Mob Town.

And it looks like the guys will be living with the girls that found them, for now. I've got to make drama somehow.

I don't own Minecraft or any mods used or referenced.

* * *

The Gang's All Here

(Cupa-POV) 12:00pm

I awake to an angry yell from outside. Sounds like Blazette is awake. I wonder why?

I climb out of my bed revealing my creeper print pajama pants and white black top. As I walk downstairs I notice the books from bookshelf at the bottom of the steps had been removed. Did Cyrus even try to get any sleep?

My bare feet slap against the wooden floor at the bottom of the steps.

Cyrus turns at the sound, "Did that yell wake you up to?"

I look to the coffee table in front of the couch and it has piles of book on it, all from my bookshelf. When I look at him he's wide awake at the window with my copy of, "History of Minecraftia."

"Yeah, it's just Blazette, she has a bit of a temper."

"I see, should we go out and check on her?"

"I guess so, something must be up if she's awake at this time."

We walk out the front door. We walk towards the sound of an argument between Blazette and a very submissive boy.

"That voice I recognize it," Cyrus says as he quickens his pace, "That is defiantly Patrick."

"One of your friends, we better hurry or Blazette might end up burning him alive," I begin to run as Cyrus does, reacting to my warning.

The thought of Blazette lighting a human on fire and watching them run around until the fall as a charred corpse went through my mind.

We get closer to the argument.

I hear Blazette cry, "Well you need somewhere to stay!"

The voice that Cyrus said belonged to Patrick replies embarrassedly, "B-but I can't stay at a girl's house. I just met you. Isn't there a cheap hotel I can stay at?"

"Great, you made it weirder for me that it already is!"

We finally reach the center of town where I see Blazette yelling at an extremely tall guy with darker skin than hers, who I guess is Patrick.

"But-," Patrick is interrupted by Cyrus.

"Patrick, would you rather stay out with the zombies, creepers, and other mobs?"

Oh my Notch, I guess he's been reading all of those books. I'd better make sure he doesn't find out about humanization.

Patrick turns toward the sound of Cyrus's voice, "Cyrus? Thank God you're okay. Is Beck here to, wait, what's a mob?"

"It's good to see you as well. Beck is not here unfortunately. I will explain what a mob is later, I am still fairly new on the subject."

Okay, he's close to finding out I'd better be careful.

I need to change the subject, "I think some introductions are in order don't you all think. I'll start, I'm Cupa," I held my hand out to shake Patrick's. Careful Cupa, don't want to explode, just hold it in.

"I suppose so. My name is Cyrus, nice to meet you," Cyrus said with a sigh towards Blazette.

Patrick shakes my hand nervously, "My name is Patrick, nice to meet you."

Blazette blew a stay hair out of her face and crossed her arms, "I'm Blazette."

Cyrus turned back to Patrick, "Back to the issue on where you will be staying Patrick, you should stay with Blazette as you and I are probably not going to last long in this world without a place to stay and a person to guide us. Beck may end up being in trouble so we will need to be able to get ready to find him if he doesn't make his way here soon."

"F-fine," Patrick said with his dark skin turning a deep red.

"Now that that is settled, I suggest we all go to sleep until morning to discuss Patrick and I's situation."

"How about over breakfast, we can go to the Slime Café, I'm thinking about ten o'clock," I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, we may even see Heroinebrine there, she should be able to help you guys better than me and Cupa," Blazette agreed.

"Very well, see you two in the morning," Cyrus waved goodbye to Patrick and Blazette.

Cyrus and I went back to my house to go back to sleep. Thankfully Cyrus put my books back on the shelf first.

(Patrick-POV) Outside of Blazette's House 12:50am

I stood there next to Blazette looking at her house too nervous to move forward.

The house was two stories, and was built with the same dark red bricks as the bridge back in the Nether. The roof was made of the same substance as the Nether portal.

She pushed me inside with an annoyed growl.

"Hurry it up will ya!"

"Buh, gah, duh, ah," I fumbled over my words.

We entered the house. The first room was the living room, which had a red carpet and yellow furniture and walls. The couch specifically caught my eye. I guess that's where I'm sleeping. To the right of the room was the kitchen which was colored mostly yellow with the tile being an alternating black and red.

She led me upstairs and pushed me through the hallway into a bathroom.

"You smell like sweat, take a bath and go to the room at the end of the hall. That's the guest room."

"Uhh, thank you," I replied awkwardly.

I hope I don't screw up living with a girl.

(Beck-POV) 1:30am

We had been walking for a few hours, with Hera telling me how stuff worked around here. She told me how to craft, build, and a bunch of other things.

We finally made it to what she called Mob Town. I saw four ways to go, the western road leading to a shopping district, the eastern leading into a cave, the south leading into an empty area that had a few small shacks littering the area. Finally she led me into the northern district, which was apparently the residential district.

She walked up to the biggest house I had ever seen. It was just two stories but it was wide and had a dark blue paint over the wood.

She opens the door and enters. I followed cautiously, normally if I tried going into a house this size I would be shooed off the property or even threatened away.

The inside wasn't decorated as fancy as I thought it would. It had a dark blue carpet, with grey wall paint. The furniture was a lighter shade of blue. The kitchen was just to the right of the room, it had baby blue tile as the floor with the wall having the same grey paint as the living room. There was even a dining room which was decorated with dark blue carpet, and a black and grey dining table and chairs.

Hera interrupted my wandering eyes, "Come upstairs, we must sleep."

I look to see her already leaving me to go up the steps. I rush to follow her. She stops suddenly, leaving myself barely enough time to stop before hitting her.

"This will be your room," she said as she pointed into the room, "I will be taking a bath, so do not enter the bathroom please."

"Okay, and umm, thanks for letting me stay with you," I said with a blush, no one has ever been this inviting to me before.

"You're welcome, see you in the morning," she left and closed the door quietly.

I take a long look around the room. There is a double bed with red sheets. There is a night stand on each side of the bed. I walk over to the dresser by the left wall, it's empty, I don't know what I expected to find in a guest room's dresser. I do another look around the room and see that the door is opened by just a crack, meh.

I strip into my boxers and flop into the bed, not bothering pull the covers over myself.

It's not so bad here.

* * *

Alright thanks again to everyone who reviewed and favorite the story.

Next chapter they will get breakfast and explore the town to meet a few other girls, it's more fun than it sounds, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys, I've been having a bad case of writers block, plus I've been pretty busy saving up for my trip to Otakon, no I'm not awesome enough to have my own booth. Let's learn some Minecraftia lore this chapter.

By the way here is a list of the mods that are currently being used in the story, make sure to PM me some more mods that might be a good idea to add:

Mob-Talker (Duh)

The Aether

Mo'Creatures

Biomes O'Plenty (Adding it a bit late, sorry)

**Mini-Note- NOTCH IS NOT ALL POWERFULL IN THIS STORY**

* * *

I Love This Town

(Cyrus-POV) 8:30 am

I woke up to the sound of the shower upstairs starting up. Cupa must be up. I get up from the couch and stretch. The couch may be uncomfortable but it would be rude to ask for a room when she didn't say anything about it when we got here.

I decided to read for a bit until she was done. I walked to the bookshelf and grabbed a copy of a book called, "Notch's Hand in Minecraftia."

I happen to be a speed reader with a photographic memory so I made it to chapter 10 in no time at all. I stopped there because of a drawing on the page; it was a Creeper with an arrow pointed to a non-blocky human.

" Notch created Minecraftia, the Nether, End, and Aether, he filled the world with mobs animals and two bosses, the Ender Dragon and the Wither. He saw that the world he made was wonderful, but it was missing something, life. His inability to create a true soul for his creations saddened him, so he created portals now known as Earth Portals, which were one way entrances and exits to other dimensions that allowed the souls of the dead and the bodies of the living to come back and forth. When the souls of the dead came into Minecraftia they entered the more hostile inhabitants and made them human, the unchanged mobs turned on their now human brothers and sisters and chased them away. The bosses were also possessed, but by two souls that were too weak to change their already powerful bodies. Two bodies also came into Minecraftia, two men. They were twin brothers with a great hatred for each other, they shared many things except for eye color one having empty white eyes and the other having warm brown eyes. They lived away from each other in Minecraftia but the white eyed brother always wreaked havoc on his brother's creations alongside the mobs. Thankfully the brown eyed brother befriended the human mobs and fought and lived alongside them. The brown eyed brother was not the only one with problems as the white eyed brother fought on three fronts, against the Wither army of the Nether, the Ender Army of the End, and Mob humans with his brother. Eventually both brothers died after many years of fighting, no one ever learned their names except for the mob humans. When the brown eyed brother died he dropped a small leather object that held images of other humans and both brothers when they were just brotherly rivals. They also found a piece of hard paper that had the brown eyed brother's picture, the paper also held his name, Steve."

I turned the page.

"The mob humans began to fall to their more powerful counterparts who had found a mysterious new leader who would appear as a pale skinned version of the white eyed brother. All that was remembered of the genocide was the chant, **For the Glory Herobrine**. Many years passed as the mob humans only became a memory. They were replaced with a strange hybrid of human and block, known as the Cube Humans and Testificate. In These years many human heroes came into Minecraftia, including some of the greatest blights on the world. Heroes like Xephos, Honeydew, AntVenom, and many others, but in the end they all were just men and fell just as the mob humans once did. Dead souls rarely came into Minecraftia now as the sense of dread permeated from the Earth Portals. Eventually the heroes stopped coming and the Cube Humans died out while the Testificate devolved into ignorant shells of what they once were. The mobs then assumed control over Minecraftia and instinct took over them as many came to forget Herobrine. Souls still rarely came but humans stopped entirely. Now small mob human settlements appeared throughout Minecraftia but many were purged just like the rest. Now only one remains ~~-*%^&&"

The ending of the sentence was scratched out, this story is very odd. I will ask Cupa about it when she's done. I mark the page and close the book and resumed reading "Mob Biology." This book told of the mobs strengths, weaknesses, and powers.

-20 Minutes Later-

I closed the now finished book and heard Cupa coming down the steps.

"Good morning Cyrus," she greeted happily.

"Good morning. I have a quick question about one of your books."

She straitens up, "Y-yeah w-what is it?"

"What is the ending of this sentence," I ask while holding the book open to the marked page.

She remained silent for a moment and mumbled an answer.

"M….b….t…wn."

"Your refusal to tell me makes it obvious that it says Mob Town," I said with a hint of anger.

She cringed when I said Mob Town.

"I don't appreciate being deceived. What are you?"

She refused to look me in the eye and replied in a whisper, "A Creeper."

So that's why, she was afraid of me attacking her in fear of her exploding.

I spot a few tears fall onto the floor which makes me feel like, as Beck would bluntly call out loud, an ass-hat.

I let out a sigh, "Don't cry. I forgive you, but if there are any more big secrets that may affect me and my friends please tell me."

She looked up to me with a teary eyed smile, "Ok."

* * *

Sorry if this chapter felt short, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


End file.
